


Headaches

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [8]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like "I'd never let you go" and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.





	Headaches

"JAMES!" Aleksandr shouted. The said man came into the living room from the kitchen where he was making food for the two of them.

"What?" James asked as he watched his boyfriend lie on the couch. Aleksandr groaned and squirmed on the couch.

"Can you carry me to our bedroom? I have a major fucking headache and I can't do shit." Aleks murmured, rubbing his head.

"Then take some fucking pills. They help, you fuck."

"Jamessss.." Aleks whined. "..but I'm too tired and lazy.."

"And why should I haul your ass up there?" James smirked.

Aleks thought for a moment. "Because we love each other."

"What a dipshit you are." James mumbled and scooped his boyfriend into his arms, carrying him in a bridal style.

"I'm your bride now?" Aleks smirked.

James laughed. "I have a very heavy bride."

"I could very slap you right now but I don't have the strenght." the younger one grumbled. James laughed again and kissed Aleks' forehead.  
  


As they were going upstairs, James then and now pretended to drop Aleks but immediately grabbed him again, laughing and giggling the same time while Aleksandr grumpily murmured something.

"Awww, Leksi.. don't be like that~" James teased, "you know I'd never let you go."

Aleksandr trusted James words. But then James accidentally smacked Aleks against the stair rails.

 


End file.
